Finding Happiness
by BlackPigget
Summary: Well this is going to be a long story, about Inuyasha's relationship with Sesshourmaru, because the story is long there will be character deaths. It will also have elements of hurt/comfort. It's my first story so I apologize if it's not good Please read and review? This is probably going to turn into an InuxSess but there will not be any lemons sorry guys :P
1. Chapter 1: The Inevitable

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and inhaled the scent of the forest. He was lying at the base of the God Tree where he had been imprisoned for fifty years. Even after all these years, he still could not forget his first love, Kikyo, even though she has been dead for many decades now. Inuyasha has moved on with his life, however there are times when he goes off alone into the forest and reminisce about his life before Naraku. He cannot forgive Naraku for slaying his first love, or manipulating his friends. A soft breeze came from the west, bringing the scent of sweet flowers, with a faint scent of his brother, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, not wanting to fight, returns to the village.

"Hey Rin, I think you're gonna get a present soon" Inuyasha called out to Rin, and watched as her eyes grew bigger, and starts sparking with excitement.

"Oh Inuyasha, why must you always ruin the surprise?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, wasn't much of a surprise, he usually visits once a week"

"Whatever you say" Miroku said as he picked up his third child, who was now six years old. Inuyasha looked at the pair, it seemed like as if it was only yesterday when Sango gave birth to him. It was amazing how quickly time passed, not just for the kids, but for humans in general. Their lives are so short, it's over before anything happens. Inuyasha tries not to think about it, but it's becoming harder and harder not to. He sees the effects of time, on Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Rin, and knows that one day he'll be alone again.

Even though Kagome, had changed for the better, as she is more mature, and wise, he misses the days when the whole group was set on slaying Naraku. They all had a common goal, and worked as a team to slay him, their teamwork was unrivalled, as were there resolve. Now it seemed like as if they were wasting their precious short lives. Inuyasha knew that he would look like a teenager for the rest of his life, or as long as he chose. Since a demon's age had no effect on how they looked, their appearance is a reflection of their mental age.

Kagome's voice snapped Inuyasha back to reality; he watches as Kagome flawlessly tends to the herbs, he was proud of how well she adjusted to life in the federal era. Inuyasha leans down and puts his arms around her, as he whispers the answer to her question in her ear. "I'd like two kids" Upon hearing Inuyasha's answer Kagome blushes and gives him a small kiss on the lips. Inuyasha closes his eyes and deepens the kiss. He puts his arm around her waist and draws Kagome closer. What a perfect way to start of the day. The silhouette of a person can now be made in the morning light. It was clearly Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded to him as he walked by, however they did not receive one in return. Sesshoumaru did mutter something under his breath, but it was only audible to the dog demons.

Sesshoumaru felt an emotion, that he has never felt before when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome share a kiss. He wanted to rip the human off his brother and take him away with him; however he knew that he would never be able to do that. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and Kagome with sadness in his eyes, and remained impassive as ever.

"You should talk to him" A voice advised, a voice that Sesshoumaru registered to be Sango's. Sesshoumaru smiled bitterly.

"I have nothing to say to him" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold, however Sango picked up the sadness in it. Silence fell upon the two. Sango knew that Sesshoumaru had hurt Inuyasha, emotionally and physically, it was gonna take a lot of time before the two would be on good terms again.

"You know, Inuyasha ran off from me again" Sesshoumaru's voice was full of remorse and pain. Sesshoumaru tried to hide his emotions most of the time; however it was useless around the demon slayer. She knew the hearts and desires of demons better than anyone. She also knows the pain one feels when they are betrayed by family. It would be redundant to say that Sesshoumaru regrets his actions, however how would he be able to express this, so that Inuyasha would forgive him. Inuyasha had to grow up by himself, with no one to protect him from the demons and humans. It was amazing, he not only survived but he also found love, twice, whereas Sesshoumaru had been alone for most of his life. Even now, he still does not have someone who he would give his life to protect, and would do the same for him. The feelings he harboured towards Rin, will never develop to the passionate love that he craved for.

Sesshoumaru thanked the demon slayer for her advice, and leaves to drop off his present for Rin. He knew that he was spoiling her; he knew that Rin would choose to reside with the humans. Sesshoumaru knew that his feelings of love for her developed between stealing Inuyash's Tessaiga and hunting for Naraku but he also knew that this love was just how a parent feels towards his child. He also knew just how terrifying the effects of love is; Onigumo the foolish human who had wanted Kikyo so badly that he sold his soul to demons, and pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other, but it was because of this Sesshoumaru was able to obtain his ultimate sword, and start patching his relationship with Inuyasha. It was also because of Naraku that Inuyasha grew to be such a strong demon, and it was because of Naraku the Shikon jewel is no longer part of this world.

Kaede was making breakfast, when she saw the demon lord approach. She knew right away what he was here for and when to wake up Rin. The little girl jumped out of bed right away when she heard that Sesshoumaru was here, bearing gifts as well. Just a Rin opened the present, Inuyasha and Kagome came into the hut. Soon Sango and Miroku came in. The little hut was soon lively with conversation and laughter. Sesshoumaru had never seen so many people gathered in one place, with such a warm atmosphere, he was almost jealous. Yet he noticed that Inuyasha wasn't laughing or eating very much, which was very odd, considering that he is a half demon. Sesshoumaru thought that it must be his presence that made Inuyasha act this way so he left the crowded hut.

After breakfast was done, Inuyasha went off to find Sesshoumaru. "Damn that bastard, did he really have to wander around so much? Why is his scent all over the place?" Inuyasha finally found Sesshoumaru at Omigumo's cave.

"What are you doing here? " Inuyasha asked.

"Don't you find it ironic? Your priestess was killed by filthy human, who couldn't even move, and even caused you to be sealed for fifty years." Sesshourmaru asked.

"I guess, I mean just look at my group, Sango's village was where the jewel first appeared, Miroku's grandfather was cursed by Naraku, and Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as his brother stepped closer towards him. Inuyasha knew that it wasn't a random chance that these random strangers were brought together.

They were inches away from each other. They have never been this close to each other before, well without trying to kill each other of course. Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru "When did we stop trying to kill each other?" All Inuyasha got in response was silence.

Years past since that incident, Sesshoumaru visits less often now, as Rin decided to stay in the village just as Sesshoumaru had predicted. Kagome was now a middle aged woman, and Kaede had died. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did not show up at Kaede's funeral. As both of them knew that this is the fate of all humans, no matter how lively they may look, they will all die.

Inuyasha spent that day alone at the God Tree, even though he has shed tears before, he will not allow his comrades to see them again. It wasn't the death of Kaede that made him cry, it was the fact that all humans will die, including his beloved Kagome. Kagome's beautiful face now has wrinkles, her movements are slower than before, and she's less lively than before. All subtle reminds of the impending fate that only becomes more and more evident as each day passes. Inuyasha subconsciously prepares for Kagome's death as each day passes. He's more distant, and less emotional than before. He still loves Kagome with all his heart, however he cannot stand how fragile she has become, and it will only get worse.

Even after all these years of marriage, Inuyasha and Kagome never had a child; Inuyasha cannot bring himself to take away her purity, or her innocence. He knows that if he is not a gentle lover, and Kagome is just too fragile. He knows that it hurts Kagome, however he loves her too much to do anything that might hurt her. Inuyasha hugs Kagome tighter, not wanting to let anything take her away from him.

Miroku and Sango's kids are training to be demon slayers, and with Inuyasha as their teacher they would be unrivalled in both skill and power. However they were not easy to handle, their constant fights and contests, reminds Inuyasha of the days when he and his brother were the worst of enemies. He watched as the wrestled each other, not just for the practice but also to see who was stronger.

The amount of change that a human undergoes in a life time is amazing, Kagome who was once a school girl, who was only concerned about exams and homework, changed to a priestess, to Inuyasha's wife. Miroku, who was a lecherous monk, asked every young girl to bear his children, is now a faithful husband to Sango and the father of many kids. However none of that compares to the changes Sango has gone through in her life, from being surrounded the love of her by her village, to being hunted by her brother, and finally to Miroku's wife she had the most life changing events, yet she was still able to stay true to herself. Despite all the tragic events, her soul has not been tainted at all. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru also changed a lot, although both do not admit to it.

Sesshoumaru has grown a lot more considerate and docile to the humans; he sometimes allow certain humans (such as Sango, and Miroku as well as Kagome and Rin) to ride on his back as they explore the country side, taking them to isolated hot springs high up in the mountains. Where he would watch them bath and splash each other. This was one of those trips. Kagome have always wanted Inuyasha to bathe with her, however seeing that he and Sesshoumaru were together, and talking, Kagome couldn't bring herself to pull them apart.

Kagome watched as the brothers talk, it was surreal. Their attitudes towards each other has changed immensely over the years, not only have they grown more civil towards each other, they have also started trusting each other more. She was almost jealous of how much Inuyasha holds back for her sake. She's always wishing that Inuyasha would have more faith in her strength. She wants to be seen as his equal, not some baby that he must protect. She loves Inuyasha with all her heart, yet there was the space between them was getting bigger and bigger as time passed.

Sesshoumaru knew that his brother never had sex, that wasn't very surprising, yet he cannot understand why he has never smelled the scent of desire on him. It wasn't a conservation that he wanted to talk about, especially with his little brother, yet he cannot comprehend it. If he truly did love the priestess as he claimed then it was impossible for him not to be aroused. It just doesn't make any sense. .`


	2. Chapter 2: Death Conquers All

Inuyasha knew that he should not be this sad; after all he's been prepared for years, but to think that Kagome was dead. That he would never be able to see her smile again, to hear her voice, to be able to touch her skin, to sell her hair. It was all too real, too suddenly. How can she be dead? He swore that he would protect her against everything, when they first met; her life was a lot more dangerous than it is now. They slew demons day in day out. There had been numerous curses placed on her, she was subjected to poison gas numerous times. Yet she dies, from a poisonous snake? He had to watch her die, he had to watch the life drain away from her eyes, and when they closed he knew that they would never be opened again. The agony of such a death, it was unfit for a woman of her power. How can he not realize that there was a snake nearby? If only he had been more careful.

Inuyasha stood alone beside her lifeless body, as if the life had been drained away from him. He stared at her closed eyes. It was those eyes that had made him warm up to the world, it was those eyes that had lead him out of isolation, however short it may have been. It was those eyes that had looked into his soul and surrounded his soul with warmth and love. She did so much for him, and he couldn't even protect her from a measly snake? It was the first time that Inuyasha had seen someone that he loved so dearly, die. Miroku came into the hut, and pulled Inuyasha into a hug. Inuyasha leaned onto his shoulders for support. No words were needed.

Sesshoumaru was far away in the land to the east; however he was able to smell the scent of death that was mixed in with Kagome's scent. Sesshoumaru wanted to be there for his younger brother. Even though he could not understand the pain of losing someone to death, he knew that it must be unbearable. His memories brought him back to the day when Rin died, even though that had only been a few minutes, the pain that swelled in his soul was not only tore apart his soul, but it almost drove him to lash out on his mother. He wanted to rip her head off. He felt an overwhelming sense of compassion for his brother. He would return to his brother's side as soon as he finishes dealing with his sorry excuse for a demon.

Inuyasha carried Kagome limp body to Goshinbuko, he touches her cold cheeks and grooms her hair. Even after all these years Kagome never lost her beauty. Her beauty transformed however she never became ugly. Inuyasha laid Kagome to rest, praying that her soul will be able to rest in peace. He hoped that she never doubted his love for her. There was no tombstone, or any permanent markings, just a bouquet of flowers. Kagome always liked the simple things in life.

He was determined not to mope about her death, he would allow himself to mourn for her but he refused to obsess over it. Human lives are so short, and he was gonna make sure that he lives every day with his friends to the fullest. Inuyasha has witnessed the end of many lives during his journey to find the shards of the Shikon jewel shards, yet he never witnessed the birth of life until he saw Sango give birth to two beautiful twins. It amazed him, knowing that all life came from such a small _thing_. How that _thing_ can grow to endure endless pain and hardships, was astounding. He had hoped that he and Kagome would be able to produce such a miracle, obviously it did not happen.

The formal funeral was held three days after the body had been buried. Everyone came to the funeral, the demon wolf pack, Totosai, Myouya and even Sesshoumaru came.

"You stupid mutt, how can you let Kagome die to a mere snake? I thought you could at least protect Kagome from a mere…" Kouga's voice trailed off when Sesshoumaru glared at him. Even though there was no actual exchange of words, the message was loud and clear, "_Shut up or your head will be hanging from a cliff for all to see". _"Sesshourmaru why don't you just revive her with your sword?" Kouga yelled at him. This question had been on everyone's mind, but no one wanted to be the one to ask, since they all knew the answer. "Kagome has lived a good life, bringing her back will only cause her to suffer more. " Miroku dutifully explained. "Death is a normal part of being human, one day we'll all die, and that's why Sesshourmaru cannot revive her".

Everyone could sense the hanyou's sadness after hearing Miroku's words, even Jaken fell gravelly silent. Sesshoumaru approached his brother and gave him a rare comforting hug from the back. His hands rested on Inuyasha's chest; however Inuyasha removed Sesshoumaru's hand from his chest instantly. Everyone watched as Inuyasha disappeared into the cover of the trees.


End file.
